super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Livid's Doll and Puppet Emporium
Miss Livid's Doll and Puppet Emporium, Though known more commonly as 'The Doll House', Is a Mysterious, Original location located in the Madou Village created by Polar Star Quote. It is a Dedicated Horror-themed Area, Known for mentally scarring Schezo Wegey, Paula Polestar, among others. Description The Doll House is a Three story building, With an Attic, Green house, and an ever changing infrastructure. At one point, the Doll House was a Toy shop, ran by Miss Livid, whom sold Dolls and Puppets she created, among other toys, games and so on. As such, the first floor contains three rooms, the main register area in the center, With many of the made dolls. the Right, a room filled with Chairs and Story books, meant for Miss Livid's daughter to play in of her own free will, and the Left room, dedicated for other toys, board games and the like. The Back room contains a massive library of many children's books, though little is known of this room. The Upstairs room contains a Freezer, a Janitorial closet, and a Strange Obelisk, as well as the path to the Green house, and the ladder to the attic. The house is in a continuous state of decay, mold and ivy vines crawling up the walls in many areas, Wall paper peeling apart, Dust existing in a thick coat across any and all surfaces, as well as cobwebs a plenty. Powers The Doll House is considered Haunted, though Enchanted would be a more accurate term. as such, the Doll house is able to shift and manipulate its infrastructure freely, On many occasions removing doors, creating black string walls, and even possessing many of the objects of the house to make them act. The House is entirely controlled by Miss Livid. Monsters Miss Livid's house is home to various creatures and monsters, whom are either entities of there own, or merely an effect of the Enchantment upon the house as a whole. The Clown - A Giant clown doll, with a stomach that is replaced by a mechanical grinder, which destroys and grinds apart any and all whom are within its grasp. It is inside of the Freezer Room. The Stomping Monster - a Lanky, 9 FT Monster wrapped in Quilt patches and bandages that contain the black sludgy inside of there body, with large feet and arms, whom are known for there loud, audible stomping noise. They are incredibly brutish, and hunt down those who can not solve the riddles of the house. History Miss Livid created the house to live with her Daughter, in an attempt to escape her husband, A Righteous priest, whom intended to force them into a life of piety. Miss Livid would eventually pass away due to a tragic accident, Before being replaced by a entity, referring to herself as Miss Livid. Supposedly, this entity killed the Father, and is the source of the evil magic, Missions related to The Doll House The Doll House Raffina in the Doll house? Trivia The Doll House is inspired by Mad Father, Ib and Yume Nikki. The Doll House, Miss Livid, and all relating to the 'Doll House' Arc are considered a original creation, centered in the Madou Monogatari Universe. Category:Locations Category:Places